Life in the Clouds
by rikufanattic
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I've always had my head up in the clouds, that is until today. I'm sometimes amazed I remember them... Takes place 2yrs. after the series. Curse my bad memeories! Chapter 10! It's a little rushed though. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Hello!

It's rikufanattic, and well this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. It's been so long since I've watched the anime, so bear with me.

**Date published: 10-14-2004**

**Date posted: 11-19-2004**

**Title: Life in the Clouds**

**Chapter One: A Long Awaited Someone**

"Claus!" I yelled across the wheat field. The wheat was almost taller than I was. The dark yellow husks were beautiful in the light, but I had no time to look at them now. "Claus!!" I ran in circles, I was getting nowhere. "I swear when I find him I'm gonna'...." I walked back to a little house on the edge of the field. Smoke was clearly visible from the chimney.

"Loki!" a red head yelled on the porch. "Hurry up!"

That's Lavie Head. She's seventeen years old, she was a former resident of a place called Norkia. Sadly that place and all it's inhabitants were killed, in some attack. I don't know too much about it. To tell you the truth I came here about a year ago, so I know so little about our home. It's called Anatore. That's what I can tell from my stay here.

"Any luck?" Lavie asked me. She then sat down on the side of the porch.

"No, dice..." I sat next to Lavie. I looked at her and smiled. Gray greenish eyes looked back at me. Two locks of black hair (I dyed those black,) or antennas as I call them, came forward. My dark red hair was long just like my mother, but she died. I don't have memories of my family. I just remembered coming here.

"He'll be back..." Lavie said then grabbing a lock of my hair.

To tell you the truth I never liked people touching my hair, maybe because I wasn't around my mother, or I never had friends who would. I'm seventeen years old now, and I live here, nothing seems to change here.

"Hey Lavie?" I asked childishly.

"Yeah, what's up?" she answered back letting go of my hair.

"Where's Al?"

"She's with Claus." She sighed and stood up.

Claus Valca, another former resident of the place called Norkia. He was seventeen years old, as well as Lavie's childhood friend. He had blonde, almost short hair, it was sort of spiked, and his eyes were sort of blue. Alvis, (or Al) Hamilton was another friend, she was now about thirteen years old. She was cute, and I liked her blue eyes. She was also filled with questions.

I looked up at the clouds. Just watching them float there made me envy them. "They have nothing to worry about," I mumbled to myself.

"Loki! Lavie!" a young girl ran across the field. "We have company!"

At that same moment as the girl finished her sentence, I was running towards the girl, Al.

She stopped and panted for breath. "We... have- have company..."

"We do?" I was puzzled but excited at the same time. I looked back and Lavie came running to us.

In a short while both Lavie and I were being dragged by Alvis. From the dark gold husks to an endless ocean of green grass, two figures were seen. Alvis pulled us and we were soon to the two figures.

"Claus there you are!" I was walking slowly, but Alvis wouldn't let go. I looked at the other figure. He had a white suite, like the working clothes Lavie and Claus wore. He also had short white hair, with gray eyes, red markings were on the sides. He looked beaten up, his suite was toren, and his hair was messed up. To tell you the truth he need medical attention.

"Immelman..." the man said a little confused. "Where is Luciora?"

I looked at Lavie, she was in shock, as if she just saw a ghost. Alvis looked back at me. I looked back at Claus. Who was Immelman? I wondered.

"My name's not Immelman!" Claus seemed annoyed. He looked back at Lavie and Alvis. Then back at the white haired man. "Dio, Luciora is no longer with us."

Alvis' grip loosened. The man called Dio, cried. I watched small tears fall to the ground.

That's all I remember, I was soon on the floor holding the sides of my head tight, as if my brain was about to explode. Soon, the image of that man, Dio was fading. I was blacking-out.

_I envy the clouds..._


	2. A Strange Meeting

Chapter Two: A Strange Meeting 

"Hey, wake up!!" A voice shrilled in my ear.

The only thing I saw was the ceiling. It was painted in a light cream color. I never noticed how clean it looked until now. I looked to my left. There hovering over the dark blue sheets were two small eyes. I smiled at the eyes showing signs of life. I looked back at the ceiling.

"Hey Al, did I fall asleep again?" I said laughing. I didn't take my morning medicine, no wonder I blacked out. Then again I don't need that much anymore.

"Yes, and it isn't funny!" She said being serious.

"I'm sorry," I sat up looking at her. She was holding her stuffed goat tight, "if I scared you."

My eyes moved to each object in the room. It was my room. The ceiling and the walls on the room were painted a light cream color. On the window box there was a small white flower, it was growing out from the belly of the navy colored pot. Alvis had given it to me a couple of days after I came here. Watching the flower made me smile. 'This is a normal room', I thought. I looked back at Alvis.

"Whose Immelman?" I thought out loud to myself.

"He's," Alvis pulled her chair a little closer to my bed, "a name that was given by Claus. That guy named Dio gave him the name."

"What's his full name?" I sat crossed-legged, with my full attention towards Alvis. A couple of minutes passed as I waited for the name. "So?"

"The full name is Dio Elaclaire." Alvis said. From how she said the name she wasn't too happy.

"Dio Elaclaire." I repeated slowly. It was very rare to have anyone stay over.

"Why did you want to know?" Alvis asked with some curiosity.

"I was just curious." I said looking out the window. The wheat moved in the wind, as well as the grass, which we were on not so long ago. 'That's all it was, curiosity.' I thought to myself. "It's noon." I said out of the blue.

"Yeah, it is." Alvis said. The chair moved.

Alvis must have been giving me a confused stare, because I could feel it. She must have been wondering why I say things like that. 'Oh well' I thought.

I watched her. She put her goat on my bed. I looked at the goat and then to my sock-covered feet. A smile was soon forming slowly on my mouth I could feel it. I couldn't help it, I moved my left leg gently poking the stuffed animal. The goat, with the _jingle-jangle_ of its bell fell to its side.

"Baa!! Baaaa!" the goat broke the silence in the house.

I laughed, and watched Alvis. She then reacted quiet fast, in a split second she grabbed the goat. She ran to my ebony colored nightstand and placed the goat there. She found it funny as well.

"So," I jumped off the bed and ran into my closet, "where is our new comer?"

"In the emergency room." she said. "He's okay though, he has a couple of bandages, nothing serious.""

While she told me this I was changing. I grabbed my essentials, like a new pair of pants, shirt, under shirt, underwear, stuff like that. "Done!" I was fully clothed now, I was putting on my shoes. I walked out of the closet. "Thanks Alvis!" I ran hugging the child.

"Black pants, a white and navy shirt, and a black sweater." Alvis laughed as I regained my composure.

She always laughed at me. She said I have a strange sense of style. I wore things that Claus might wear, or at least that is what Alvis told me. Then again, I was normal. It turned out I had amnesia, so if anyone asked me about my family, I would be as smart as a post. I can't remember people very well, so I'm glad I remember these people.

"I'm going to go—"I yawned at this point, "see our new comer." With that I walked out the door. In a couple of minutes I was at the emergency room. It was two doors down from where my room was. I was walking slowly, so I would be found out. The door was already open, so all I had to do was push the door and go inside.

The emergency room was bare, at least to me it was. It was something you saw in the hospitals, except there was now screen curtain at the bed.

"Hello?" I whispered shyly. Something caught the corner of my eye. There a light skinned man was sleeping peacefully. 'So that's Dio Elaclaire,' I thought. "Wow..." I whispered.

I slowly made my way to the chair that sat close to his bedside. It was on the left side if you must know. Even though the body was covered, you could tell he was strong. I made myself comfortable in the chair. I only sat there to get a good look at the man.

"Poke." I said childishly, I poked Dio's nose. It was warm.

"Hm." Dio was stirring up.

I pulled my hand back quickly and placed it on my lap. "Hello, sir."

"Luciora?" he said half-awake.

"Luciora he is no longer with us, sir." I said. I didn't take my eyes off him, though that is a very rude thing to do. Then, I remembered something Al told me a while back. Dio was the guy who was wept away by the Grand Stream. 'But the Grand Stream disappeared two years ago,' so that must mean he was the famous prince. I scratched my head a bit.

Dio sat up. I got a good look at the guy, and I was right he is strong. You could tell right away because he had no shirt. He was as strong for a man his age.

"Who are you?" His gray eyes stared at me.

"My name is Loki Ayo, sir." I said giving the man a friendly smile. I finally looked away. There on his nightstand rested a brush, I fiddled with it for a bit. "Do you want me to brush your hair, sir?"

"Luciora..." he said looking at me again.

I must of triggered a flash back for him, because for a couple of minutes he sat there not saying anything, or looking away for that matter. 'I might as well,' I moved a bit closer with the brush in my hand, and began brushing his hair. For a guy he had nice hair, he even had a braid rest on his left shoulder.

He gasped and looked down.

"Don't worry." I said trying to cheer him up. "Luciora and Immelman told me to take care of you, sir." I'm a horrible liar. "I know your name so there is no need to say yours."

I guess he took my lie, or came to fact that he would not see his friend again. I don't really know what went on in his head. He smiled and looked up again.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" he said putting his right hand on my left cheek, he pinched it.

"I don't know, sir." I said ignoring the pinch and continued brushing his hair. "How old are you, sir?" I asked then putting the brush down. I began to braid that certain lock of hair.

"I'm twenty-two years old." He said happily suddenly letting go of my cheek.

I smiled saying, "That's wonderful, sir."

Something then crossed my mind. 'This is a strange meeting,' I made me laugh. A strange meeting to me indeed, it was.

"Your hair," Dio played with one of the two locks of black hair.

"I don't like it when people touch my hair, sir." I said calmly.


	3. The Cat and Its Master's Song

**CHAPTER THREE: THE CAT AND ITS MASTER'S SONG**

"Hold still, yellow-eyes." Dio said playing with my black lock of hair.

I didn't notice it at the time, but Dio was braiding my hair as well. We both finished at the same time, sort of. It took me a bit longer because of I had to put the ornament back in place so the braid would stay.

"All done, sir!" I pulled back and laughed a bit.

"Thank you, yellow-eyes." He said touching his braid, he laughed.

For a twenty-two year old man he can braid hair really well. That to me was surprising. Then, he did something I thought he never would do. He pulled me close to his chest, technically my head was on his chest. He repeated the words 'good, yellow-eyes,' over and over again, patting my head, as it I were his pet.

"Dio, sir," I cleared my throat. I didn't feel strange at all. No new feeling surfaced because of where my head was ", your shirt." I had a free hand, so blindly, I began to feel his sheet's hoping to find his shirt. I found it and with perfect aim it landed on his head.

"Meow!" a cat of must of come into the room.

Dio let me go, and he put on his shirt, it was white. I didn't notice but he was sitting cross-legged, while I sat in the light brown chair. 'I like his pants,' I thought. His pants were black, but they were Claus' pants, I know because there was a small tear on the knee.

"A cat." I said, watching the small ball of black fluff waltz right in.

It was indeed a cat. It was a black kitty with bright yellow eyes, as well. I slid out of the chair, onto the floor. I hugged my knees cautiously, while watching the kitty close up on me. The cat was next to my leg and it began to purr while it rubbed against my leg. I stopped hugging my knees and put one hand in the back to support my angle, while I sat. With my other hand I began to pet the cat.

"Hello, Yoshi!" I said happily petting the cat gently.

Dio was now in the corner of my eye. What I meant was that, I could see him from the corner of my eye, without turning. He was now leaning on the edge of the bed staring at the cat. He moved his hands closer to the cat. I smiled. I looked at his outstretched hand, 'He's wearing black gloves,' I thought.

"Meow!" Yoshi hissed and yowled, protectively. He jumped onto my knees.

"Huh?" Dio was like a curious child. He was now sitting on the floor, too. He grabbed the cat gently from my knee and held it up to his cheeks. "It's soft." He told me.

"He's my pet, sir," I said stretching a bit. "Holy…."

I landed with a hard thud on the floor. I never got to finish my sentence. Stupid me, I forgot how I was sitting. Now I have a headache. I was lying on my back, and the hair Dio braided was in my face. 'The ceiling here is white,' I thought trying to ignore the headache. Dio was laughing.

"Dio, sir, I don't find it comical." I said closing my eyes.

"I do," he stopped laughing, "so try and lighten up, yellow-eyes."

"I will try, sir." I said having my eyes closed.

My head was pulsing. 'Oww,' I thought, 'I hope this headache goes away.' I sat up again opening my eyes. I had an idea, which seemed good at the time. I moved cautiously towards Dio. I then decided to tickle him. I scurried my hands around his stomach, and sides. I watched him, but to no avail, he was holding his breath. He tried hard not to laugh.

"No, yellow-eyes. You do it all wrong," he said finally breathing.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said stopping.

He put the cat down on his bed. I looked at him confused. I didn't know by what he meant. Still I sat there waiting for a 'magic show,' to appear out of thin air.

"Like this," he said laughing as he tickled me.

For once I felt like laughing. If you want to know the truth, only Alvis has tickled me before, no one else has though. I began to laugh and managed to turn this into a tickle fight. Dio was laughing, I guess those two years in the ruins of the Grand Stream must make you insane, but Dio somehow managed to keep his sanity.

"Dio, sir," I was bursting with laughter at this point.

"Ahem!" a voice stopped the laughter, and Dio and I almost jumped out of our skins.

We both kneeled next to the bed, so that our chins were resting on the bedside. The cat, well actually she's a kitten, jumped on top of my head, and just sat there, like if nothing happened. Yoshi was trying to be graceful.

"Meow!" the cat said sitting on my head.

"What are you two doing?" it was the red head, our very own Lavie, she had given us a confused stare.

"Nothing," I said with a big grin on my face.

"It's something." She didn't even say 'hi,' to Dio, that ticked me off.

I stood up, acting calm. I knew the cat was on my head, but it must've fallen when I got up. I don't know what happened, but the cat appeared on Dio's head. Dio then stood up grabbing the navie cat with one head.

I got an idea. I put my arm around Dio shoulder, like if he was a long lost friend of mine. "I have an idea, sir. A game if will." I whispered softly into his ear. "You, sir, will have to stay here though."

I walked over to Lavie, who was leaning on the on the side of the wall. I think my shoelace was untied. I found myself on the floor, this time flat on my face. 'This is just great, just great,' I thought. I shook my head as I tried to get up.

"Need a hand?" Lavie's hand was gesturing to help me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I said getting pulled up by Lavie's grip. "Stay here, please?" I asked Lavie nicely while I was in ear reach of here.

"Eh?" Lavie gave me a puzzled look. Then, we both looked at Dio. She then spoke, "With him?!" she whispered fiercely in my ear.

"Relax." I said putting my hands up, trying to calm her down. "He won't hurt anyone. I promise." It's a good thing we were whispering.

"Hmph!" she turned away.

"STAY!" I whispered angrily. I didn't really want to be mean to Lavie but she left me no choice. When I have to I will, so I pushed her out of the way into the room. She looked at me angrily; she had a good reason as well. "I'm sorry…" I looked away. I slowly closed the door. I watched Dio look at me, he was walking towards the door.

"What are you up to-" he was cut off as I slammed the door.

"It's all part of the game, sir!" I yelled on the other side of the door.

'Thank God!' I thought, the lock was on the outside. You can guess what I did; yeah I locked the door on those two.

"Loki! Open the damn door!" Lavie yelled angrily.

"I can't hear you!" I said walking down the hall.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming from the direction of my room. 'I bet Alvis heard,' that was a deadly thought. 'Knowing Alvis she's going to open the emergency room's door.' I felt a tug on my right arm. 'My poor sweater,' I thought, 'so many tugs on the poor thing!' I thought. In case you didn't know I'm left handed. I turned around and to my surprise I find Alvis next to me. She was nowhere near the door as I thought she would.

"Loki," she looked at me with curious eyes,"what did you do?"

"I locked the emergency room door, with Lavie and Dio in there." I said feeling proud of myself.

"Why?" Alvis asked. Then I guess the wheels in her head turned. "Ooohhh." She smiled at me.

I patted her on the head. We both knew that Lavie liked Dio. I know this for a fact because Alvis heard Lavie talk about him in her sleep, and well it was not too pleasant for Alvis' delicate ears. Alvis didn't need to ask questions when she told me what Lavie said. She's a smart girl that she is; she knows what we talk about and can keep up at an intellectual conversation.

"I'm going to see Claus." I said hugging Alvis tight, and then I let her go.

"Okay," she said yawning. "I'm going to take a nap, with Mr. Sheep."

I watched her go upstairs holding the sheep tight. Her room as well as Lavie's, and Claus' rooms were upstairs. The bathroom was upstairs as well; I had my own bathroom, which was downstairs of my room. I walked south of the emergency room.

I looked to the left of another opening, and there was the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. 'All the furniture here is ebony colored.' I thought as I rested my head on the table. My stomach growled. 'Any food?' was my first thought. I looked around in the refrigerator.

"Let's see." I looked around searching for something good to eat. "Left over pie, milk, cheese, peas, broccoli…." 'Anything?' "Ah-ha! Ice-cream, Loki scream for ice-cream." I laughed as I opened the freezer.

It was a gallon of ice-cream. I love ice-cream, a lot. It was chocolate my favorite. I closed the bottom door and the freezer. I walked over to the sink and washed a spoon and a bowl. I sat at the table eating my fill in chocolate ice-cream. It was really good, especially with whip cream and chocolate syrup. I put everything back in its place.

"What time is---" I stopped halfway and pulled put an old pocket watch from my sweater. It was made from gold, and the numbers were made out of diamonds, where I got it I don't know. "It's 4:45."

I walked out of the kitchen, another opening was there. This was living room, which we hardly use anymore. It was fairly enormous. 'A normal sized living room,' I thought. I walked past both of the rooms, down a small hall, past the flight of stairs, and opened a door; the brass knob was as cold as h… Nevermind it was really cold.

I stepped on the porch the broads were creaking as I walked. I jumped down the steps like a kid and watched the wheat move in the wind, like a dance. There were two fields of wheat, one in front of the house, and the other one was outside my room. I ran in between the two fields. A small dirt road was right there, that road lead to where we met Dio.

'Yoshi better be doing his part.' I thought. How I knew Dio was coming, that's a mystery, but I always use my cat to strike up a conversation. You know hopefully it will work, but knowing Lavie she'll be stubborn, and well… I just hope it doesn't come to that.

I ran the whole way there so I wouldn't miss catching a glimpse of Claus. At these hours he's sitting on a small hill watching the clouds. I ran the whole way there and I was out of breath when the road stopped. I was an inch away from the field. The grass here was green, like in those nature books you read, where everything is perfect. There a couple of wildflowers here and there, some were blue, others were violet, some were red, and the rest were all mixed.

"Claus!" I yelled putting my hands near my mouth, sort of like a loud speaker.

A figure in the distance moved. I ran towards it, and after tripping over some rocks, and some 'invisible' ones I made it up the hill. I fell on my back, and landed with a soft thud. I was catching my breath and stared at the clouds. I didn't care how far away I was from him.

"Hi, Claus." I said watching the clouds pass.

"Hey," he must've been looking at the clouds still. "Did you take your medicine?"

"_Yeah_, Claus," I said sarcastically. "_I only blacked out because I was over whelmed with joy_."

"Loki…" Claus said worried. "I… You know it's for your own good."

"Claus ain't good with emotions," I said in a childlike manner. I looked at Claus. "Not even in his sleep."

"What?!" Claus was staring at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Claus once asked, why a Sophia kissed him, she never answered back." I sang. "You talk in your sleep."

"What the heck were you doing in _my_ room?!" Claus was trying not to get mad.

"I couldn't sleep, and neither could Alvis so we went to your room." I said putting my hands in back of my head. The pocket watch was still in my hand. "That's when you started talking. You lied to me, Claus. Why?"

"Because…" Claus looked at me with soft eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't say it." I said closing my eyes. "I know what you're going to say." I had a good idea; maybe he thought I would be jealous. "I don't get jealous." That's true I don't.

"Sing that song, Loki," Claus tried to change the subject, "you know the one you that you promised me."

"Oh, that one," I had one eye open. "Okay… If you are lost in your way, deep in an awesome story, don't be in doubt and stray…." Just to warn you this last about three minutes.

Me: I don't own Last Exile, or .hackSIGN.

Loki: And she never will. Oh, for all those reading this the next chapter is called –

Me: Shut up! Hits Loki in the head

Claus & Lavie: Here they go again.

Me: I could really use some help here, because I never got around to writing the 5th chapter, so R&R.

Loki: Liar!! She telling lies, I tell you. Muhahaha!! I will tell you something true I'm her opposite, no really I am.

Me: That's enough!


	4. An Answer Claus

**CHAPTER FOUR: AN ANSWER, CLAUS**

"Why did you want me to sing that song?" I was curious now.

"You said you would sing it to me." Claus simply said. "That's all." He watched the sky again. "Why are you here?"

"I have nowhere else to go," I said opening my eyes.

"You know what I mean, Loki." Claus smiled. "Stop acting like that."

"Like what?" I was confused. "It's true. This is the only place I know outside of high school."

"Loki," Claus then turned around, "knock it off."

I sat up, and turned around. The sun was setting, and the colors were wonderful. "The sunset it's wonderful isn't?"

"Yeah it is." Claus smiled at me. "You still haven't answered my question."

"You, that's all you need to know." I wasn't joking. I actually meant it.

"Why me?" Claus was watching the sunset.

"Because… I love you." I looked down at one of the wildflowers. Oh, God, someone just shoot me. "Funny ain't it?"

"Loki…" Claus tried to answer but he stopped. He was tongue-tied.

"I'm joking!" I said laughing. "Did you actually think that I… You… Claus, come on!" Like I said before I'm a horrible liar, but he doesn't know, so yay to me.

"Loki!" Claus nudged me on my back. " _Aha-ha-ha. Yeah real funny_."

I got up, stuffed the pocket watch back in its place, and decided to lean my back against his. I was cold for some reason. I sat there back-to-back with Claus. I looked at the sky, it was dark now. The stars were shining and the moon luminated the field and everything else the moon beams touched, it was beautiful you should've been there.

"We're as different as---" Claus paused for a bit.

"Night is to day, and yet somehow---" I paused this time.

"We know each other very well!" We both said in unison laughing.

"Loki, about what you said," Claus was trying to look at me, because he moved his head, "you can't fool me. You're a horrible liar."

"Nope everything is right as rain," I said smiling, "you're the horrible liar. And you know it."

"Really?" Claus said softly, he then changed the subject. "That song, the one from earlier, you said it was titled 'A Stray Child.' That's you isn't?"

"That song is a mixture a sadness and love, so I don't know how, that could be me." I said holding back tears. For once what he said made me cry, I gave silent tears at that moment. "You suck at lying, you know that don't you?"

"So I've been told." Claus seemed worried by the tone in his voice.

I stopped crying once he said that and rocked side-to-side. I rocked too much to the right side and I tipped over, my headache reared its ugly head once again. 'Damn headache.' I thought.

"You alright?" Claus laughed.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just tipped over." I was trying to ignore the pain. "Hey, Claus it's--"

"Getting cold so we should head back? Am I right?" Claus' chin was on my arm.

"Claus, damn it," I sat up quickly knocking my arm on Claus' chin. "You act worse than Al."

"Actually that's how you act." Claus said rubbing his chin. "It is getting cold."

"You're right." I got up and walked down the hill.

I looked back and watched Claus got down the hill. There was a small breeze coming from the south, and you could see breath. I sang an old Beatles song. Claus pushed me along the way because I was walking slowly. We were only half way there when I sat at the edge of the road. The wind was picking up, so dust flew all over the place.

"Hey, Claus?" the headache when away.

"Yeah, what is it?" Claus stopped near my feet. "Come on, you aren't mad about what happened, are you?"

"No, you're right on how I act." I laughed. "It's just that…" I looked at him sadly. "What if I wasn't joking? How would take what I said?"

"Lo…" he looked away. "I…. I…."

I got up and dusted myself off. I held Claus very tight, almost afraid about what he would say. He was warm, and I was sort of shaking, I mostly do that when I get nervous. I fought back tears, 'Come Loki, you can do it.' I thought.

"Claus," I whispered in his ear, "I want an answer by tomorrow." And with that I walked slowly back to the house.

"We start school tomorrow," Claus yelled, "so don't expect till late hours!"

I walked up the steps and straight to the emergency room. I slowly unlocked the door, the room, it was empty! I looked at the bed, the sheets were folded nicely, and a black ball of fluff was on the sheets, it was Yoshi, she was asleep.

"Oh well." I sighed. 'Alvis did have the opportunity to unlock the door while I was gone.' I though.

I walked lazily to my room, and turned on the lights, and closed the door. I locked it from the inside. At the window bow was my plant, I grabbed the pot and placed on my nightstand. I ran back and closed my window.

"Night, Bob." I muttered to the plant, 'Bob' that killed me.

I walked across my room and opened a small door. I flipped the switch. There were stairs that lead down. I walked down the stairs and into my bathroom. It wasn't big or anything it had fish decorations, and things you found in a normal bathroom. I decided to take a warm shower, which meant I must be really nervous. I left all of my clothes on the doors rack.

After my shower I dried myself with a green towel. I grabbed from my coat rack a pair navy blue sweatpants, and a navy blue shirt that reached down to my knees. I put them one and dried my hair, the braid was all undone, and it lasted fairly long enough.

I ran upstairs and turned off the lights from my room. All I had was the moon's beams reflecting off my bed. I jumped on top of my bed and covered myself.

"Aw, crap my senior year at high school." I whispered under the covers. I was really tired. I yawned a couple of times and managed to mutter out, "I pray it doesn't become like last year…" and with that I was out like a light.

THE NEXT DAY

I looked at the clock next to my bed. It read a quarter to five in the morning. I jumped up from bed and stretched a bit. Dawn was coming soon, so I did want to miss the sunrise. I walked to my closet, which was to the side of my bed; it was a sliding door closet. I picked the schools uniform. It was a white shirt with a black collar, and black sleeves.

The schools initials were on the front left side in gold letters. The skirt, which I so loathe, was three inches above my knee, it was black and gold. On the front pocket a gold bird was there with the schools crest as it's shield. I looked around for the school pants, I found them all the way in the back of the closet. I changed to the school shirt; pants and I put on the black tie. The sweater was all white, with only black writing it's tacky if you ask me.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Sunrise isn't until five minutes past five I still had time. I sat on my bed when I was done and watched through the window.

"Claus better give me an answer…" I said softly watching the sunrise.


	5. Off to Duatuis High

**Thanks, LolliPopsAreTears! I'll turn it into a DioxLavie, and ClausxLoki, but the ClausxLoki won't happen till some couple of chapters later. Thank you very much Lafiel!**

Chapter Five: Off to Duatuis High 

After watching the sun set, I decided to search for something of great importance to me, my violin. It was a normally shaped violin, and on the back, in neat engraving it said, 'Long life the Ayo family.'

"Where is it?" I looked in my closet, but it wasn't there. "I know under my bed." I went on all fours, and looked under my bed. "I found you!" There in its blue case was my violin, my most prized possession. "Now, to find my--" I pulled out something next to the case a backpack, and a suitcase. "Thank God we're given the option to live in the dorms."

I pulled the violin case, the backpack, and the suitcase. I decided to live in the dorm, as well as everyone else. Alvis was starting her freshmen year at the high school we went to. The high school was called Duatuis High, it specialized in van ships and science, along with some other stuff. I got up from the floor and grabbed my things. I had planned ahead weeks ago, so I wouldn't be in a rush.

I walked slowly from my room and noticed something, my plant Bob. 'I can't leave without.' I thought, 'Alvis would kill me if I did.' With that I balanced out how I would carry these things. I finally got the hang of things, and without any delay I walked out of my room, closing the door. 'Breakfast,' I thought.

"Crap," I said under my breath. "I have to make breakfast today." I don't like to cook at all, but I don't want to eat Lavie's cooking. It's okay and everything but there's something about it I don't like. "Well, off to the kitchen."

I ran to the kitchen. Everything was quiet, there was noise in the house. 'So no one's woken up yet, I wonder why?' I put the violin case, the suitcase, and the backpack on the floor, the pot I placed on the table. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of eggs, a gallon of milk, a block of cheddar cheese, some butter, and some other ingredients used to make some omelets, and pancakes. I grabbed a small kitchen knife and began to chop some green peppers, red peppers, and some onions, not to mention sausages. Then, I warmed the pan on the stove, and lightly put some oil on top of it so nothing would stick to the pan.

"Crack," I sang cracking the eggs, "mix, stir, then it's ready to eat!" I sang most of the time thinking that time would go faster, meaning I could get things done. "It looks ready," I looked at the omelets and placed them each on a different plate. "Bread, that's what I'm missing." I ran to the top pantry that was on the opposite side of the counter, and grabbed a stick of bread. "Rip," I ripped some big pieces and placed them on the plate.

I placed the food on the table, and then made some pancakes. They weren't that hard to make, it took about ten to fifteen minutes to make. In a matter of minutes everything was done, breakfast was ready to serve. 'Where is everyone?' It was now exactly five forty in the morning. I ran upstairs and opened Alvis' bedroom door; her room was painted in a light blue color. 'A normal room,' I thought. Alvis bed was right across from where I stood.

"Alvis," I said in a low tone, "wake up, school starts soon."

"Five more minutes," a voice answer from the covers, "I couldn't sleep last night."

I sat next to Alvis and pulled the covers off of her, "I made your favorite," I said in a sing-along voice.

"It's cold." She mocked the tone of my voice. "Lavie and Dio wouldn't shut up, and Claus was talking in his sleep, again." She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well," I got and walked to the door, "now that you're up, get ready. Breakfast will get cold." I looked back at Alvis.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to wake up everyone else." I said with a smile on my face. A pair of footsteps when down the stairs. 'Claus is the only one I don't wake up.'

She yawned in response. The bags under her eyes showed she didn't get that much sleep last night. Though she always did what she was told, sometimes other times she would protest. I left her room and closed the door. 'Off to wake up Lavie.' I walked to the other side of the hall, and pushed open Lavie's door. It had wallpaper, with red and black strips. 'Another normal room.' Lavie's bed was next to the corner of her room, the right one to be exact.

"Lavie," I whispered softly, "hurry up you're late for breakfast."

"Hhhmmmm…" the covers groaned. "I thought I had breakfast duty today."

"That was yesterday." I pointed out to her. "Now com--"

"I'm up," Lavie rose out of bed with her long red hair all messy, she was wearing a long nightgown.

I once saw a picture of her when she was fifteen, her hair was short, but for some reason she let it grow. It was now the same length of when she was younger. I noticed something on her neck, and it just made me stare.

"You got something," I moved my hand to my neck, "right about there."

"What?" she looked at me confused and then she walked to her mirror. "OH MY GOD!" she gasped in horror, more likely embarrassment. She looked back at me.

"Someone's been naughty," I laughed waving a finger, "I knew you liked him!"

Lavie's face grew red with embarrassment, "Loki!"

I laughed and couldn't stop. I found it funny, I never would of thought it would like that. Thought Lavie will have a hard time hiding that hickey. I felt an object hit me across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I rubbed my neck, it had cracked.

"Leave!" Lavie clutched a pillow tight with one hand. "I'm going to change."

"So much for a 'good morning,' I guess." I walked out of the room. Something whizzed close to my ear, it was a pillow. I looked back, "You missed!"

I never should have said that. I was on the floor within a matter of seconds. Lavie had good aim. She slammed the door. It may seem that Lavie and me don't like each other, but the truth is we're actually close. I had spent the whole last year with her, we became fast friends.

I got up and ran downstairs. Everyone else was downstairs making there morning drinks and eating. Claus, Dio, and Alvis were eating. Claus and Alvis were in their school uniforms, it wasn't mandatory to ware them though, even if it was private.

"Morning!" I said happily. I noticed that my stuff was on the floor, and I got pissed, but I kept my cool.

"Morning, yellow-eyes!" Dio said with some food in his mouth.

"Morning, sir."

"Morin'" Alvis said swallowing a piece of her pancake.

"Good morning, Al!"

"Morning." Claus said looking at me. I noticed he didn't say my name this time.

I smiled in reply to the gesture. 'I'm not hungry,' which is true. I didn't get hungry till about at twelve, or I would always have a midnight meal. I did have one yesterday, but it was fuzzy.

--

We were soon near the bus station, everyone got their stuff, amazingly I didn't forget anything We had decided not to go by van ship, because… To tell you the truth I didn't know why.

"So how is Dio getting into this again?" I asked for the fifth time to Lavie.

"The same way we got you in." Lavie said trying to cover the hickey.

"Oh, okay." I said feeling a bit better.

"What time is it?" Alvis asked for the second time.

"It's," I took out the pocket watch, " 7:45 a.m."

"Thanks."

Claus and Dio were quiet, after breakfast. I was wondering why, when I think I'm unaware of what's happening around me.

--

"We're here!" Alvis yelled getting off the bus.

Lavie and I hurried her up so she wouldn't miss the orientation they gave the freshmen each year. Lavie said it was a real bore, Claus had told me it was all right, but not a great as it should have been. Everyone has to go though, its _wunedubar _as the Germans say for wonderful, I think.

Today was a half-day, and we met up with old roommates, and all that good crap. I had to share a room with Tatiana Wisla, the van ship instructor, and Alister Agrew, this year. Since the freshmen class is the biggest, there are up to three people sharing the same room. '_Wonderful_,' I thought. I ran up to my dorm and bumped into some familiar faces, my roommates.

"Miss Ayo," Tatiana greeted me. Being called Miss Ayo made me laugh.

"Hi, Loki!" Alister nearly squeezed the crap out of me. "How was your summer?"

"Hi, Miss Wisla," I said choking, "it was okay, Alister. How your guys summer?"

They told nothing new happened since last year. They're still the instructors for this school, so they can't complain, they told me the pay was good too, but they are tired of the same thing.

"School this year is going to suck," I blurted out, "I doubt I'll survive."

"Just pray for us!" Alister told laughed. "We're the ones teaching."

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna have a black--"

Everything went black; yeah this was the start of a new school year at Duatuis High.


	6. Recovered Memories

**LolliPopsAreTears: Thanks! You're welcome!**

**Lafiel: Thanks for the tip!**

**Chapter Six: Recovered Memories**

"Explain it again," a young man repeated, "you lost me in the middle."

"Yahiko!" another young man yelled. "She's not repeating again!" he hit Yahiko, over the head with his hand.

"Jin, you dumb ass!" Yahiko yelled rubbing the side of his head. "Loki, come on, please?"

I should explain why I'm in a dorm with two guys. Here it goes; hopefully I won't lose you too. Yahiko Wain, is one of my best guy friends, he's Claus' roommate. He's an okay guy and he has black short hair and green eyes. He's tough but he doesn't show it.

Jin Hursti is another one of my guy friends, he's also another of Claus' roommate. He's smart, and acts tough. To tell you the truth he's a player. The girls in this school say they love his brown eyes. Others say it's his brown down-to-the-shoulders hair. I really don't know.

I looked at the doorway it was open no one bothered to close the door. I looked at both hoping they would get a clue by what I was staring at. Though no one closed the door. 'Oh, well.' I thought as I sighed. The three of us were sitting next to Claus bed.

Anyway, I was knocked out for three, when I came here. The last month I was awake but never came out of the nurse's office. Those whole three months I recovered my memories. I'm the daughter of two mob leaders, Yuri and Seruma Ayo.

"Okay I'll explain it again. " I said pulling out an enormous picture from a brown suitcase. It was resting on Claus bed. "Here I am," I pointed to a small girl, who had her arm around a boy her age. The picture was in black and white, so my hair was sort of shaded. The funny thing is everyone was wearing black in the photograph. I was wearing a black dress with a black jazz hat, a feather stuck out of it.

"Okay." Yahiko said attentively. "So who is the little boy next to you?" he pointed at the picture.

"That is Maurice Giloi," I said. Maurice was an adopted child, but is considered to be part of the Shacoff family. My mother Seruma Ayo controls the Shacoff family/mob. Maurice by the memories I have of him was my favorite cousin. In the picture he gave a big smile, he was wearing a small black suite, and a jazz hat, too. He made bunny ears at another small girl that stood next to him, "my cousin."

"Hmm," he pointed to the girl with the bunny ears.

"That is Anna Ayo," she was the girl wearing a black dress, with no hat. I remember her too, she had brown hair and light green eyes, and she loved to joke around. "Another cousin, her parents died in a gun fight during a job."

"Then who's the boy on your left?" he stared at a boy that was somewhat taller than I was.

"His name is Marx Ayo," I laughed a bit at the black headed boy. He was wearing a black suit. From what I remember he had blue eyes. He was the son of my father's second brother. "My other cousin. He once messed around with Anna's toy set, and there was a small War World III with the two of them."

"What about this guy, the one standing behind Marx?"

"That's Marik Ayo," he was my father's second oldest brother. Marx was his spitting image; they were so much alike. "He my dad's brother, he's two years older than him. The two who are standing in back of me are my mother and father," my mother had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress, and some pretty earrings. The man next to her was my father. He was the leader of the Ayo family/mob, and things ran smoothly with the two mobs. My father had jet-black messy hair, in way he looked like Maurice's dad. "The man next to my dad was his oldest brother Jacius," to tell you the truth him and his brother's all looked alike. "The ones that are standing next to the side, are the one's who work in the mob. The Ayo and Shacoff family became the most feared mob in all the land. I was there right by my family, especially when I helped carry out the plan of the Claudia heist. My cousins and I helped, though mother was furious at all of us, but father was proud. I would pick-pocket people."

"I get it now!" Yahiko felt proud. He then gave me a puzzled stare. "Though, the government said about four years ago the heir to that mob died. How did you-"

"They lied," Jin butted in, "Loki and her soon to be mob, along with the family moved underground. An agent found their hideout, and with no traces, they decided to say the Ayo family and Shacoff family died."

"Someone had drugged me, so I wouldn't find out about the mob." I looked at my family picture. "Hey, Jin?"

"What's up?" Jin was probably fixing his hair.

"Tell Alex," that was Jin's little brother. He's a freshman here, "that I said thanks for my picture."

"It wasn't easy," Jin said taking the picture out of my hands. "It was hard to get, with the bribing and so finally he decided to steal it from the old man. He does deserve a thanks."

"So you gonna' tell Claus and Lavie?" Yahiko got up and flopped onto his bed.

"No, I'm not. Don't tell got it guys?"

"You're not gonna tell me what?" a voice was heard from the doorway.

The three of us scrambled to get from where we were, and tired to cover the enormous picture from Claus' sight. Yahiko fell off his bed crawling really fast to sit next to me. Jin was sitting in back of me, so he had it. He chucked it under Claus' bed. We were all truly in the 'bocca del leon' which was Italian for the lion's mouth. It was dangerous move, so now I had lie and fast.

"Nothing!" I said giving a fake smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you still had your classes!"

"They were over two hours ago." Claus said walking towards his bed.

'No, don't sit!' my mind was racing. I didn't want Claus to find who I really was. I looked at Yahiko but he was staring at the bed. 'God, help me!' Then, Jin read my mind he got up and sat on Claus' bed. 'Whew,' I thought my heart was still racing.

"Hey you guys," Claus yawned, "would you mind if I borrowed Loki for a couple of minutes? I have to tell her something."

Yahiko stood up and pulled Jin into a corner of the room. I looked at them, puzzled. They were making a plan. 'You guys,' they truly would good guys you could say. "Yahiko and Jin then walked over to Claus and they both answered.

"No you may not borrow her." Yahiko said looking at Claus with serious eyes.

"I was just leaving." I quickly added. I moved quickly and grabbed the photograph and the brown suitcase. Jin was helping me along the way.

"Hey what's that you have in your hand?" Claus shifted a bit to get a good look. "Whose is it? The photograph, I mean."

"Run, Loki! Run!" Yahiko said jumping Claus. He then put Claus in a headlock. "Go!"

"Ack!" Claus tried to get out of the headlock. "Yahiko, you bastard, let me go!"

Jin helped Yahiko, but they knocked out Claus in the process. "You think he'll kick our ass?" Jin asked lifting Claus to his bed.

"I doubt it, he isn't much of a fighter." I laughed it was true. He wasn't much; he was pretty weak.

I heard a pair of footsteps, coming into the room. She was singing 'What We're All About' by Sum 41, and suddenly stopped. There was a tug on my uniform sweater.

"What happened to Claus?" it was Alvis asked worried about the blonde.

"Nothing," I lied. "He fell."

"Hey, Loki," I turned to face Yahiko, "you gonna' tell Alvis?"

"I might as well." I sighed sitting on the floor. "Alivs, dear I have something very important to tell you. I'm not who you think I am."

"Eh?" Alvis pulled up a chair and sat across from me. "What do you mean?"

"She's the heir to a mob." Yahiko said walking to the coffee table.

"What?!" Alvis yelled. I swear the dorm shook. "No! That can't be! Loki's to good to be an heir to a mob!"

Alvis read about my family's mob, in her history book. They gave a bad reputation about my family. It was horrible.

I explained to Alvis calmly about my family and the role I played. I never told you this but I found the box, 'Exile' in one of the ships we pulled the heist off of. I kept it hidden, and soon my parents found it. It was then stolen. When I was done Alvis began to cry, imagine your best friend having this secret, and someone told that the family your friend had was evil. I was proud of who I was.

"Alvis," I tried to pat her head, "I'm sorry."

"I won't tell." She said in-between sobs. "Who else knows?"

"Just these two, you, and Dio." I looked away. "Dio was the first one to find out."

I looked at Claus and started to cry uncontrollably. I buried my head into my hands and cried. It would be hard to tell Claus and Lavie. I was scared if someone told them, though I want them to accept who I am.

"You guys," I said drying my tears. "In the next month I'll look for my family. You can if you want. I've also decided to tell Lavie and Claus. The three of you can tell them, but no one else."

"No one else will believe us." Yahiko said eating a pastry.

It was true. No one else would.

"Hey, you guys why did think Claus wanted to speak with me?" I said changing the subject.

"It is obvious kid," Jin said messing up my hair. "I thought you were smart."


	7. Goodbyes and a Bar

I want to thank everyone who has replied so far. I'm very sorry for the delay of the 7th chapter!-bows- I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 7: Good-byes and a Bar**

* * *

"_Hey," Alvis was standing in the doorway with Jin and Yahiko right besides her. "I, uh, made you some hot chocolate. It's on Jin's coffee table if you want it."_

"_Thanks Alvis!" I said giving her a warm smile. I was sitting on Yahiko's bed. "I appreciate it."_

"_Loki," Alvis' eyes began to shine from the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you a lot….."_

"_Al, I won't be gone very long. I'll be back in time for Christmas!" I said trying to cheer up my friend._

"_It won't be the same without you, and you know it. Why do you have leave tomorrow?!" she yelled. That was the first time she yelled at me like that._

"_Al, I explained it to you already, the sooner the better. Come on Al, you should know better than -" I looked at Jin who signaled me to stop._

"_Loki, we'll see you early on tomorrow…" Yahiko looked away._

"_We're gonna miss you, kid." Jin looked at me with you-know-kind-of gaze._

"_Both of you going, soft, I don't believe it." I said laughing._

_They soon left. Alvis ran out of the room crying. Yahiko and Jin went after her. I can't deal with crying to tell you the truth. I don't know what to do. I'm scared of what I might do, I'm freighted of my emotions, and I never know what might happen_.

End of the flash back 

I put that thought behind and stood up. Claus, believe it or not, was still asleep. I wonder if he heard anything, maybe not. Alvis said she made hot cocoa. I ran to Jin's coffee table and quickly pulled up a chair. Everything in this room was so plain.

Next to the coffee table was an enormous window. It was December, and snow had begun to fall. I never played in the snow, you see back then winter was horrible, that was when my family and me had to do jobs and hide. Things a mob would normally do, though on the good side I was home schooled.

I grabbed the cup, cautiously, so as not to burn myself. It made me laugh. When I was smaller I liked fire. My parents would always tell me, 'You play with fire and you get burned,' but I would always say, 'If you know how to play fire you won't get burned.'

I watched the steam rise, it was really hot. I put it down and sighed. The only thing I did end up doing with the hot chocolate was staring into it. It was brown and you could tell it was all that chocolate added to it. That's what Alvis always did add to much chocolate, but it was very nice of what she did.

"So how long are you going to think about that?" a voice killed the silence.

"Wha?" I turned around quickly knocking the cup. "Aiiiii!!!" my right hand got burned by the liquid in the cup. It burned like the fires of hell. "Damn it, Claus!"

I got up and ran to the room's kitchen sink. I turned on the cold water faucet, and like magic it soothed the pain of my right hand. Though when I brought my hand back the pain returned. I heard the door close.

"He left?" I thought out loud.

"No, not really," the blond responded. He was in back of me. "Here let me help."

"You heard didn't you?" I said not moving from my spot. "Don't lie to me, Claus."

"I did, but why would you-"

"I didn't think you would believe me." I turned to face Claus. I was rubbing my right hand. "Owwww!"

"Come on," Claus said laughing. He grabbed my injured hand gently. "It's just a small burn." He just held my hand for a couple of seconds before wrapping it in some wet cloths.

"I guess," I blushed a bit when he held my hand.

He then let go of my hand. I really wish he didn't, but what can you do. We both went back to the main room, and cleaned up the spill. A bunch of thoughts ran in and out of my head.

"So," Claus sat down on one of the chairs, "you're the heir to a mob?"

"Yep," I said sitting across from him. "Look Claus-" 

"You don't have to say anything. I understand, but…" Claus said in a depressing tone.

"But?"

"Loki don't be so blind." Claus looked away from my gaze. "You what I mean. Jin told you, pretty much everyone knows. I-"

"Don't say it!" I blurted out.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! Stupid, stupid Loki!!_ I mentally punished myself for that act of stupidity. I looked outside the window. Snow was gently falling from the sky, it was like everything on earth slowed down just for the snow.

I got up and walked next to Claus_. I should let any emotions I have go out right now… So I won't have any regrets. _I pulled him up with my left hand. _He did say I had a strong grip. _

"Okay," I sighed looking at Claus. I grabbed his right hand and placed it on my cheek. "There's something I have to say, it's important to me. I love you Claus, I do it's no lie. Since my stay with you, Lavie, and Alvis I've come to appreciate the simple life. But now since I've found the gap in my heart, It's time for me to leave." Silent tears rolled down my cheek.

"Susssh." Claus tried to comfort me. "Loki," he dried some of the tears from my cheeks. "I love you too. It just took me a long time to realize it." He laughed. "There I answered your question."

I laughed. I felt happy, that's all I had to do. I wrapped my hands around his neck. My idea of my departure seemed pretty good right about. This warmth came into my body. I had mixed feelings. _I can't stop now…_

"Good-bye, Claus," I whispered gently, before I leaned in. "I'll be back in time for Christmas. That's a promise…" I gave in to my feelings, which caused me to kiss Claus. Nothing could describe how I felt for those couple of seconds. I pulled back and whispered the words, 'I'm sorry.'

"It's okay," Claus pushed back my hair. There was no point to it, it would fall forward anyway. "I enjoyed it." He just held me tight, not wanting to let go, which is what I assumed.

Everything after that was a blur.

* * *

It was four in the morning. I looked around my dorm. Alister and Tatiana were outside the dorm, making sure everything, went according to plan. I was sitting on my bed making sure everything was in place, I had my suitcase with two pistols in it, fresh bullets in there too, along with the picture. My violin case was on the table.

"Damn jacket," I said fiddling with a button. I was wearing a Guilder outfit; the one Dio wore from time to time. I got up and grabbed my things.

"All clear!" I heard. Alister whispered sharply from the door. "Come on don't daddle," that was Tatiana.

"Coming." I whispered as I headed out the doorway.

Our good-byes were short. With that I was escorted by the two, in a matter of minutes we ended outside. It was lightly snowing. I walked off the schools stairs. Jin, Yahiko, Lavie, Alvis, and Claus were in front of me. Dio was in back of my escorts. He was coming with me.

I hugged Lavie good-bye, "Take care of Dio, you hear? Be careful."

"Okay," I laughed.

I then hugged Alvis good-bye, "Don't forget you promised to come back at Christmas. I'll miss you."

"Me too."

I made this weird handshake with Jin and Yahiko. Jin had asked me to take photos of my family to give to his brother. I agreed. I told them to watch over Claus, as well. I walked over to Claus and I held him tight.

"Ahmm!" Someone cleared their throat. "Let's go, yellow eyes."

"Right away!" I said feeling embarrassed and letting go of Claus. "Well then good-bye everyone! I'll see you in a week!"

And with that we were already off school grounds

* * *

The next 20 miles…

There was a bar not that far from the next town. I've only seen the name shine through the glowing signals. It read Paradise. I was getting hungry, and so was Dio, because he wasn't talking much.

"Let's go in there," Dio suggested. "I have money to buy some drinks and food. I'm starving."

"Me too," I had bad feeling about it though, "so let's go!"

We both walked into the bar. There to my surprise, it was a strip/dining bar. _I feel sick_, I thought watching the place boom loud with music, sick men, and some occasionally prostitutes.

"Dio I think we should-" I turned to face my friend. He wasn't there! "Oh, man! God! Dio!" I yelled. Though you could barely hear it cause of the music. "Excuse me, pardon me…" I said moving through the crowds of men.

"Do a number, please!" a drunk man was bothering a white haired girl. Wait, that was no girl it was..

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled out a shiny black pistol. I ran up to the man. "Alright, bastard, I'm giving you to the count of three," I put the pistol to his head, "to let the guy go. Three…. Two…."

"Lay off, girl!" the drunk man said before freaking out there was a pistol on the back of his head

"Yellow eyes, look out!" Dio said pointing to something in back of me.

I froze; someone was in back of me. On object was pushing against my back…

"This is my lucky day…" the voice said.


	8. Reunions

_**Sorry for the Cliffy guys!**_

_**Loki: After this tales done theres gonna be out takes on this, so stay tuned!!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunions**

"Get down!" after that multiple gun shots were heard.

I was crouching down near the counter, and Dio was right in front of me. My suitcases were at the bottom of the inside of the counter. I looked at the black pistol in my hand.

_Flashback…_

"_Were you really going to kill the man?"_

"_He was bothering you, wasn't he?"_

"_Yes, but -"_

"_No, buts. Either wounded or killed, he was drunk. He was going to die anyway, by wither kidney failure, or alcohol poisoning."_

"_Yellow eyes, still -"_

"_My father once said, 'there are times to kill and to wound.' For me wounding means it'll come back to haunt you, and killing means you can put it to rest."_

"_That's horrible!" Dio whispered harshly at me._

"_That's what we've lived by, no regrets for someone else's death. Our family is the only thing we care about." I said truthfully._

_End of the flashback …._

It all happened so fast. The first minute someone pulled a gun on me. The next, actions were given out killing two people. Blood didn't fall on my hands.

A massive crowd of all the people ran outside this placed called, 'Paradise.' This is a wonderful Paradise, I though sarcastically. Someone shot the drunken man and the other who pulled the gun. The music ceased and it there was a dead silence in the room now.

"Hey, you guys okay?" the shooter said.

"Yeah thanks!" I yelled standing from near the counter.

"How's your friend?" the person asked. It sounded like a girl.

Dio tried to stand up only to be brought down by hitting his head on the counter. "Ow, jeez!! Damn it!" he cured loudly at the counter.

I laughed at Dio's action.

"It's not funny yellow eyes." He said rubbing his head.

"Pardon me, sir, it seemed comical at the time."

I jumped over the counter to where the bartender had once stood. I looked around and found my suitcase and violin case, and placed the black pistol back in its place. I looked back at the edge of the counter and found a girl with brown hair sitting on the edge. For some reason this lady, or girl, she reminded me of my cousin Anna. I placed both cases on the counter. She wore a red coat with gold buttons.

"As I live and breathe, Lo-Loki?!" the lady said pulling on my cheeks. "Oh my God!"

"ut 't out!" I managed to yell out. "Who are you?!" I said when she let go of my cheeks."

"It's me Anna!" she said sliding off the counter.

Anna gave me a tight squeeze, I felt trapped, I couldn't move at all.

"Little Anna, what are you doing here?!" I said finally being able to squeeze her back.

"Morning rounds, getting money from this place." She suddenly let me go and remembered her job. She went to the register, which was placed in an old safe, she put in the combination and cleaned the register clean of its money.

"Hey!" Dio said finally getting up rubbing the back of his head.

"Anna," I patted her on the back, "This is Lord Dio."

Anna looked up and gasped, "The two of you wearing Guilder uniforms." She was more fixed on Dio. "I remember you," she said jumping out of the counter, "the young prince, brother of what's-her-face. The family once met him when you left us, Loki. We were on business that day."

"Who are you with?" I asked at once.

"Just me, and a big cargo ship." She said circling Dio, "Tell me what's my cousin doing with such a magnificent creature such as this?"

"Back off, Anna," I said laughing, "he's taken."

"Awww," she said laughing, "nice meeting sir." She said shaking Dio hand.

"So you're Anna Ayo. Yellow eyes has said things about her family." Dio said returning her handshake.

After all the talk and stuff we went outside. Anna had turned 18, a year older than me.

I had my cases in my hands. It was snowing; I laughed and ran around trying to catch a snowflake with my tongue. I never had a chance to play in the snow; this was my first time enjoying it. Just watching the snowfall was wonderful.

"What?" I said with my tongue sticking out. I noticed Dio was doing the same. I guess in a way the two of us are alike.

"Nothing!" Anna said walking to the cargo ship. It was black and had three windows on each side. "You coming or not?!" she asked the two of us.

"Yeah hold on!" I said running to the cargo ship. I looked back at Dio, he seemed almost camouflaged by the snow. "Let's go sir!"

In less than a minute we were all set and ready to go home. I learned from Anna was that now people know the heir is alive, very few believe it though. She said that I had to be careful, and said it was a good thing she came when she did. That man was a bounty hunter.

"So where we going?" I asked after hearing the dangers from Anna.

"Home where else." Anna said steering the cargo ship west.

"How is every one?" I asked looking at Dio.

I could tell he felt horrible leaving Lavie. To tell you the truth this was the first time him and Lavie were separated. I felt somewhat sick; the thought of leaving Claus made me feel bad. Poor Alvis, I thought.

"They're okay everyones alive," Anna said navigating the way home, "Maurice, has missed you."

Everything after that was quiet. I felt happy, and sadness at the same time. I promised I'd be back for Christmas. Though that might not be simple, the jobs will grow, and soon Dio will have to join the mob, but is he up to it? That's what I'd like to know. I soon nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Loki!!" Anna said opening the ship's door. "We're home! Get your lazy ss up!" she said pulling on my ear, she then let go. 

"Baka!" I said angry. "Let me… Hey we're home! Dio wake up!" I said shaking the Guilder's body.

"Huh?" Dio said lazily. "Home? Wha?" Dio rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Inside the house, it was enormous, mansion. I had forgotten how big it was. Marble, ivy, any kind of furniture, floor, we have it. Ebony was my favorite. Roses and all other kinds of flowers were all over the house. It was a two-floor house, and rooms were spread out neatly.

"Um," Dio nervously kept away from the roses for some reason, as we went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we ended the climb up the stairs.

"I'm allergic to roses, yellow eyes." He said laughing.

We both watched Anna knock on every single door. She was excited I was back, especially considering I had Dio on my side.

"Look you guys!" Anna shouted from the top of her lungs. "The heir she's back!"

I counted from the row of people, there were 21 peoples, which meant 21 bathrooms, and other things, but there's actually 23 if you count me and Anna. Which brought me to think where's Dio going to sleep?

After the reunions were over everyone began to celebrate. Which meant lots of food for Dio and me. I sort of regretted not eating when we left. Which reminded me that at that place called Paradise, we never bought food, or drinks.

As it turns out my mother and father look the same, but they act their age. Seruma, my mom, is 36 years old, and my turned 38 a couple of months ago. I don't think they're old. Marik, believe it or not it is 40, and his son (my cousin) Marx is 16. Maurice, is 19, lucky guy. He talked to me a lot and asked how I was and stuff like that. I did miss him; I hugged him multiple times and showed some tears. Jacius my dad's oldest brother is 45, and he's never looked better.

Then there are the workers Annie, Pricilla, Alcke, Soph, Hamiad, Shugo, Reani, Dirale, Johnny, Alice, and Sakio. Whew, that's all we have just twelve workers. They're all random people we found on the streets; they've been loyal to the family. They're my favorite people. Annie, Pricilla, Soph, Reani, and Alice are the girls; they used to live in an orphanage. Hamiad, Shugo, Dirale, Johnny, and Alcke came from the same high school, technically they we're high school dropouts. Though they're smart, and the girls are extraordinary, they're good at gunfights, especially cooking! I love this family, they mean a lot to me.

Dio and I went downstairs. I laughed on the inside as Dio kept away from the roses in our house as if they carried a disease. Allergies he says, to me more like a phobia. Could there really be a something as a phobia to roses? I guess.

"Yellow eyes," Dio said in the grand hall, "must there really be roses almost everywhere we go?"

"Dio, sir," I said looking around the grand hall, "I was not the one who decided on what flowers to bring in. If I did it would have been violets."

The grand hall was the size of a cafeteria in the high school I attended. It had red tapestries on the edge o the wall. Everything in that room was gold, giving the room a gold luster. To tell you the truth the gold artifacts are all stolen.

"It's about to start!" a black haired boy ran out from the left-sided entrance. That's where the kitchen was. "Dio sir, Miss Loki, the celebration is about to start." The blacked haired grabbed both of our hands.

That boy was my cousin Maurice. As it turned out his foster parents, Jake, and Jaznei prepared the food. His foster brothers Miona, and Hitomo helped as well. They were twins, a girl and a boy. In a way Maurice and I have that kind of connection.

The two of us were dragged to the dining room. It was the same size of the grand hall. A long table was in the middle. There exactly 24 seats now. I sat next to Dio, and Anna sat next to him. She had given up trying to get Dio so she decided a simple friendship with the former Guilder prince would be the next best thing.

Yuri and Seruma Ayo sat across from us. They looked overjoyed you could tell right away. The workers sat on the left hand and the family members on the right. It was a round table to be exact.

My father stood up and gestured his hand towards the food, "We can eat now." He said in a powerful voice.

"Wait how about a toast?" Annie suggested just before I took a bite out of a piece of chicken.

Anna elbowed my side very hard, which meant I had to start the toast first.

"A toast," I said raising my wine glass, "to um, a wonderful reunion-"

"To the former Guilder Prince!" Anna added.

"The return of rightful heir to the mob." My mother said in a sweet voice.

"Stop! Stop!" someone, said in the kitchen. "Yuri, Seruma, everyone!" it was Gio Gio our cook. "There on the phone…" he ran towards my father. He was a very chubby man. He whispered something into his ear.

"What?!" my father said angered. "How many van ships do we have?" he said trying to remain calm.

"Only about 10 van ships master Yuri." The cook said.

"Then, everyone let's go! Stop the celebration," my father and mother got up and ran outside. For their age they ran well.

I got up and told Dio to go with Anna and told them that I would be back. I walked up to our cook Gio Gio.

"Gio, what happened?" I asked as the cook sat on one of the dining chairs.

"A massive army, of the officials have pin-pointed our home. They know you're alive, due to the 'Paradise incident.' They say if we refuse to turn your mother, father, and you yourself, in, another battle will break out."

"Then let!" I said, "we can take them down!" a though then crossed my mind. "Gio take the cargo ship and find these people. I want Lavie Head, Alvis Hamilton, and Claus Valca. Tell them to bring an extra van ship, at once. Point them in our direction. They're in Duatuis High. Hurry!"

"Miss Ayo," Gio looked at me confused.

"That was an order Gio Gio!" I said walking in the direction the others took.

"Yes ma'am!"

A battle has now broken out. I broke two promises this day, I wouldn't be able to go back to Duatuis on Christmas, and I failed to take care of Dio. He was now considered part of our 'family' since he will stay. I hope he is trained in air to air combat.


	9. Betrayal of the Pawn

LolliPopsAreTears: Don't worry I'll kept them safe, especially Dio of course!!  
Dio: Sadly to say this story will soon reach its end.  
Loki: **puts her arm around Dio** don't say things like that! Blame it all on RF, it's her fault!!  
Lavie: Keep your hands off of him, Loki!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Betrayal of the Pawn**

"You are given 20 minutes in advance to suit up and go outside!" my mother instructed everyone in the mansion. It was cold outside; of course it was snowing. My mother yelled over the howling winds.

Everyone scrambled to their rooms, to go and find the suits for battle. I never thought we would us them, ever. Anna, Dio, and myself were left outside in the snow. So much for a Merry Christmas, I thought.

"Suit up?" Dio looked at me confused.

"We've entered a battle Dio, sir." Anna said answering for me. "We have to suit up."

"Then I'll help!" Dio said sounding eager. "It's the least I can do, for what yellow eyes has done for me." He winked at me.

"Wha?!" I said bewildered. "What did I do? How could I have helped?"

"Let's figure that out later!" Anna said pulling us along to go inside. "Now let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Dio said saluting to Anna.

I watched Anna and Dio run upstairs. Anna told me she had her suit under her red coat. She was going to ask one of our uncles to lend Dio one of our extra suites. I ran upstairs after I watched them go inside a room.

"Who would've thought?" I said running down the left wing of the hall. I ran to the far end of the hall keeping my eyes out for a white door with black marks on it. "Ah-ha!" I said stopping in front of my door. "I found you."

I haven't been here in years, I wonder if they kept it the same? Hopefully they did, though I shouldn't even be thinking right now. I have to get my suit!

I ran inside the room, it was the same way it was years ago. Nothing change, the navy bed sheets along with the light blue walls were still there. I noticed something on my bed, my cases. What are they doing here?

"I'll figure it out later…." I said mostly to myself. I closed the door to my room and opened my old closet's doors. Inside I found old long black dresses, and a black suit I wore once pretending to be a boy. "But where's the battle suit?" I looked all around the closet.

"9 minutes left till departure." A voice said came from the intercom in my room. It was Maurice's voice.

I looked under my bed and found a metal box. "I think I left it here." I opened the case. To my surprise I found the suit. It looked just like the one that Dio first wore when I met him, only my suit was in black. "I'll leave the Guilder piece in here."

And with that I took off the coat, shirt, pants, and shoes. The only thing I was left with was a pair of shorts and a shirt. I brought the black suit out of it's hiding and put it on. I looked inside the case and found a pair of goggles and a head helmet. I took those with me. I took with me the pistols and the bullets, you never know when you might need them.

"T-minus 50 seconds and counting!" the voice reminded me to hurry up.

I ran outside, and found Dio waiting at the stairs. He looked really good in black, to tell you the truth. I ran forward and accompanied him outside.

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Dirale shouted pushing Dio and me along, to the ship outside. 

I was outside the mansions' gates when I saw the ship. It was black, and had black side armoring, it was about 750 feet long and in height it was about 500 feet.. Which is ironic because we have so very little people.

"It's like the Silvana." Dio pointed out as we boarded the ship.

I looked Dirale who stood behind Dio. He had his black suit on too. Though the way he looked at Dio I got the impression he wasn't quiet fond of him. Alas, I thought, Dirale never is quiet fond of anyone, though he treats me good, probably because I'm the heir.

We were soon inside the ship. The three of us walked down the hall and then opened a door infront of us. It was enormous, I was in this small room, and it was a waiting room of some sort. It had a good number of chairs.

"This is the waiting room as you can see." Dirale smiled at me.

"It doesn't look like a waiting room," Dio said looking around the room and touching some things, "does it yellow eyes?"

"Listen here -" Dirale got mad and raised his voice, I raised my hand cutting Dirale off from his sentence.

"He is somewhat right, it doesn't look like one," I looked around and found some books, "and as long as Dio is right here next to me, you can't raise your voice, especially for something, as the remark he made right now. Do I make myself clear?" I said raising my voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said saluting followed by a dirty look at Dio. "Let's go to the other room's shall we?"

We went out of the waiting room and down a flight of stairs. I saw the rooms for the crew, their quarters, dorms, whatever the heck they're called. I counted some of the rooms, there were over 30!

"Dirale," I asked curiously, "did father bring more people to be in our crew?"

"He did, why?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"How come I never saw them?"

"Your father recruited more after your disappearance."

"Where do they live now?"

"About fifty miles from here." He stopped and looked at me. "Why all the interest now?"

"My -" I stopped, I felt shy.

"She wants to know because one day she will command this ship. Am I right, yellow eyes?" Dio said.

"Yeah, that's right!" I said smiling.

Dirale smiled at Dio, for once he smiled at someone he barely even knew. This showed that with time comes age, and it looked Dirale had a heart after all.

I looked around there were exactly four bunk beds in each room. At the thought of so many people my stomach growled and I began to turn red.

Dio laughed while Dirale shook his head. I never ate anything, all because of the officals. I wished they had called later. Then something hit me, how did they get our number? It was known too only those who worked with us. It was secrecy, you were forbidden to tell, or else suffer the 'consequences.'

"Come on I'll show you the kitchen." Dirale laughed out. "It's this staircase here." He pointed to the left edge of the hull.

Dio and I both ran upstairs into the kitchen. It was beautiful there was so much room, and food was on the side table.

"Yumm, food!" I said running towards the table.

I swear it was like watching a starving dog eat. I suddenly forgot all about being proper, I was blinded by hunger that, which I guess in this cause, is an exception. I looked Dio; he had a hard time picking what to eat.

"It's okay!" I said muffled with some chicken in my mouth. "Eat! It won't kill you!"

"Um," Dio took his fingers and made them rip a piece of chicken on the platter. I watched him stick it in his mouth. He had his eyes closed. "It's delicious, it very good."

The two of us suddenly had some food to eat. Thank God for the food, I probably would of died by now, I'm exaggerating but it felt true.

"That's good!" I said having some trouble swallowing my food; Dio helped by patting me on the back.

"Take it easy! It's not a contest, yellow eyes!"

"We should be going to the captains quarters!" Dirale suggested as we finished with the kitchen. "Let's go!"

* * *

This is of course passing the hanger, and the shower rooms, along with the long stretch of a hall to the captains quarter. 

"Captain," Dirale said opening the door, "here are the two you requested to see. Loki and her friend Dio Elaclaire." With that he left the room.

This was the Control Bridge where all the orders are given. I looked around Annie, Alice, Alcke, Shugo, and Jacius were in there, along with my mother and father. My father sat on a chair while my mother and the others stood up. My mother was second in command, which was good because she was trained, not just because she was married to the captain. My worker friends maintained the ship on course, gave orders to the others by the speaker, or reported our status, their role was just as important.

"Captain," I said standing next to my father, "how long till we approach our destination?"

"Sit tight, Miss Ayo," he said looking at me, "while be there momentarily."

"Captain, Gio has just come in with the cargo ship. He's brought two unidentified personnel's and three identified ones with him. What do you propose we do?" I never heard this voice on the intercom before; he must one of the new workers.

"Bring them here at once."

"Roger!"

Five people? I thought I asked Gio Gio for only three, I have a bad feeling about the other two though.

* * *

25 minutes later… 

"Hey let me go!"

"Unhand me, just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Guys calm down! I'm sure she has a good reason for this!"

These voices seemed almost muffled from outside the door. It was impossible to make out who they are. I just prayed my friends were safe.

"Hey! Ough!" one body landed on the ground near my feet.

"Ack!" the other one made this thump noise next to the one landing near my feet.

I looked at the two bodies I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Yahiko and Jin. Did they become stowaways?

"Jin, Yahiko," I said. "How-"

"You know these two, Miss Ayo?" Pricilla asked, Hamiad accompanied her.

"Yes," I said looking back at her, "Miss Pricilla these two are my friends."

"Then," Hamiad has this deep voice, "these three are friends as well?" he moved to the side. There I found Lavie in her work clothes, Claus in his work clothes, and Alvis was wearing one of ours.

"Dio!" Lavie yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Loki!" Alvis ran and held me tight.

"Hey you guys!" I said smiling.

I watched Lavie hold Dio very tight, almost suffocating my poor friend. I quickly turned around when they got 'to close,' if you call that a kiss. They were outside which was good and all but right know emotions can't be used in the heat of battle not when we're this close to it.

I patted Alvis on the head to calm her down from crying. I tried to hush her a bit and it almost worked but then the water works began to flow when Pricilla mentioned to us we were going into battle.

I looked at Claus, I felt relieved that everyone was all right, especially my Immelmann. Actually he's Dio's Immelmann; he gave him the name. He smiled at me, but I could tell there was more to it than his smile, a lot of emotions were bottled up inside. All of the them stood before my parents.

"Captain," I said letting go of Alvis and pulling Jin and Yahiko up from the floor, "this was my temporary family for the past two years." I left longer before that, like about six years ago, but those pills they gave me really could f you up.

My mother and father welcomed them like our family, though I guess dramatic irony was in place because, I, being an 'audience member,' in this small world knew that they would join us one day.

"All van ship pilots and navigators report to the hanger immediately!" the voice instructed us.

"I guess this is it." I looked at my mother and father one last time. "_Adieu_!" I said bowing before them before joining the rest of the trained personnel.

* * *

10 minutes later… 

"All right everyone!" this belonged to Sakio, he was tall and was bald with blue eyes. "This is no time to goof off, we're dealing with a battle! So, Marx and Marik, ship one! Anna and Claus Valca, ship two! Loki and Dio Elaclaire ship three. Hitomo and Johnny ship four. Maur- Where's Maurice?!"

"Sir Sakio," Hitomo said awkwardly, "Maurice went with the cargo ship to act as a decoy for us. He went in the direction of the enemy."

"What?!" I said dragging Hitomo by his feet. "You didn't stop him?! What the hell were you thinking, letting him go alone?!"

"Enough!" Sakio said, "this just means that Reani and the young Alvis Hamilton take ship five. Yahiko Wain, and Jin Hursti take ship six. May fair winds be with you! Now everyone to their ships!"

I looked Alvis and she seemed scared, 'It's okay,' I mouthed out the words out to her. I looked Reani. She nodded to me in reply; she wouldn't let anything bad happen to Alvis.

I ran to the van ship I was assigned to with Dio. Ship three has a name, I called Estardok, and the name doesn't have a meaning. The ship was black and had red metal outlining, there's too much red on the battlefield, but I really didn't care. We were all wearing our headgear and everything we looked like robots except for Claus who wore his own.

"Let's go yellow eyes!" Dio was in the navigator's seat.

"All right!" and with that I was jumping onto the pilot's seat.

"Ship's five, three and one take the front! The rest of you in the back!" was all we heard and did.

I felt free as a bird in the sky again. It had been so long that I've flown a van ship. Thank God the head gear had night vision in it but it was still hard to see thought.

"Enemy ship at three o'clock!" Dio said loud and clear.

I looked at that side and found a ship almost the same size of our ship come out of hiding.

"Woah!" I steered that van ship out of the way.

"Ships three, four and five attack on the inside! While the other ships defend!"

"Dio cut our speed by 15 percent!" I said dodging the bullets and cannons that whizzed by us.

Our speed slowed down a bit and we moved to close to the enemy ship. I scratched the side of the van ship and we lost balance for a bit.

"Be careful!" Dio yelled.

I looked at the other van ships they were damaged as well, I was worried for Alvis, but Reani had 'told me,' that she wouldn't let anything happen

Somehow we got inside. I almost got Dio killed in the process, a bullet had skinned his right shoulder. I was able to dodge the incoming fire, but fighting inside would be the hard part. Our van ship had a lot of holes in it, and a fire almost started.

I looked around the hanger andsoldiers were lined up every. They surrounded my van ship, Alvis's and Claus's van ship.

One of the soldiers looked around our age. He asked me if I was the girl known as Loki, I answered. He was wearing a blue and white uniform.

"Mr. Giloi," my eyes widened as he said this, "his been waiting, for you Miss Ayo."

That's all I remember before being knocked out.

* * *

"Poor girl," that voice it was familiar, "to have her entire crew in my grasp." 

I finally regained my vision. I was tied to a chair and I looked around, I was all alone. I looked at my captor. It was Maurice, not long ago did he call me to eat dinner. Now he had me tied to a chair.

"What the f is all of this?!" I yelled. "Maurice you traitor!"

"All I've been is a pawn to all of you. I've never really been a Shacoff, just a pawn. I wanted to be the heir to the Ayo mob, but you! You had to go and become the heir," he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "but I'll soon change that. You'll see."

Angry grew up inside of me, I would of loved to kick his butt right about now, darn it though I was tied to a chair.

He then backed away, and I got to see his face clearly now, as the traitor he really was. "Since I can't have that position I might as well take it from you, but first I'll take away everything you hold dear. Including…" he got to close for comfort. I swear I could of spat in his face, but I was stiff from the fact my lips were to close to his, "your Guilder friend, and that Valca kid." he wasn't finished though.

I closed my eyes and felt something on my cheek, "Maybe if we met in different places I would have had you here by my side, forever." Those words haunted me, like you have no idea.

I have an adopted-sick-and-twisted- cousin, that at one point in his life we must of made him feel unworthy. This was the beginning of the betrayal ofthepawn.

* * *

Loki: Seruma! What was that?! Eww!  
Claus: Loki come on it's just acting.  
Next time Life in the Clouds.  
'Life in the Clouds,' the end to this tale.  
Dio: Hey Lavie?  
Lavie: What's up?  
Dio: Will you— 

RF: Out of time would you look at that.


	10. Life in the Clouds Part I

RF: I would like to take this time to thank everyone, and I mean everyone who has reviewed and replied to my fic. This has meant a lot to me, though I goofed up, this chapter has two parts to it. So don't worry you guys this isn't the last one, yet . . .

Blackrain: Yeah I'm fourteen, my writing style; some of my friends say it sounds like an older person wrote it. You're not being a smartass, and don't be sorry. I'll get into the part where Lavie developed feelings for Dio in the next chapter.

Mun Pai: Thank you!

Saiyuki-Lvr: Thanks and this chapter is for you and LolliPopsAreTears.

LolliPopsAreTears: I won't kill Dio, besides if I did all the Dio fans in the world would never for give me.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Life in the Clouds Part I**

"_Claus?" I looked around this dark room. It smelled like wildflowers._

"_Hey, I'm right here." Something then wrapped its arms around me. "Don't worry I'm right here."_

_It was Claus; he was right in front of me. For once I felt safe in his arms, for that moment nothing could hurt me. I put my arms around him and cried, very vivid flashbacks crossed my mind. They mostly consisted of Maurice and our family. This was before I left the family after an incident._

_The incident was after this big Claudia heist we pulled off. It was worth about 100.5 billion, which meant we hit the jackpot. The ship we were in was called, 'Liminality,' she was beautiful dark green ship just like the one my father has now, only in a different color. Then, one day it malfunctioned, the engine, for some unknown reason it caught on fire. We escaped the ship with a couple of bruises but all we had left of our heist was only about half of a thousand left. My father said that the enemy had put one final show to stop us but it failed. In a way it succeed because we lost our enormous sum of money._

_I decided to leave for a couple of days, but a spy from this organization found out and knocked me out when I was in Norkia. They gave me some pills that would help with 'pain,' if you could call it that. I roamed all over the place without knowing who I really was, just my name. That's when I was in this orphanage I left when I turned 15 and winded in Anatore. So, that's how I got here now, if you call that it was a small series of unfortunate events, three to be exact._

_I blame Maurice for all the pain I have from the stay in this place. He's changed an enormous deal, in both personality and looks. I refuse to call him 'my dear cousin.' He betrayed us causing our family pain, and everyone else I care for. I then broke out of this thought._

"_I'll protect you, Loki," he said lifting my chin, "I promise."_

"_I'm sorry, Claus," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "I am really sorry. I never should of made you guys involved in our families personal things."_

"_We took that choice, we knew the consequence of our action, so don't be sorry." He gave me smile followed by a kiss on the forehead._

"_I love you," I whispered afraid of being heard by any one else._

"_I- -" Claus struggled, something was gripping tight to his neck._

"_Claus?!" I pulled back and watched Claus be thrown to dark corner. "Claus!"_

_I knew who had done it; it was 'him' that foul man I was once knew. I watched Claus he wasn't moving. I crawled towards him but was stopped when something pulled my shirt._

"_I'm not done yet, like I said everyone you hold dear will fall. Claus will be the first. Then followed by Dio…" the voice trailed off._

"_You, I'll kill you!"_

"I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"Beats me…"

"That's strange she's crying…"

"Hey, miss wake up." someone touched my head.

I opened my eyes; it was all a dream. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I've had this dream for about five days now. Ever since I've been held prisoner.

I looked up at the soldiers, they were all staring at me with some worried expressions on their face, and two belonged to a pair of women. I yawned and then looked down. I wanted to go outside and see them; I missed them especially in the situation we're in.

"Miss Ayo," the woman said softly, "the second in command said that we can take off the bonds."

"Thank you," I said shaken up, "Tell me," I said shaking a bit when one of the soldiers untied me, "how can you work for a man like the second in command? I despise him, he's horrible, he -"

"We know what you mean," another soldier spoke, I knew this one because he was the one I met when they surrounded our van ships, "we hate him, actually half of the crew hates him. We never really liked him. There's just something about him that we don't like."

"What's are your names?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"My name is Mullin, Mullin Shetland." The same soldier spoke. He had black short hair, and these almost golden hazel eyes.

"My name is Loki Raganork," a boy my age with dirty blond hair said, he had green eyes.

"The name's Haruko Minami," a girl with pink hair said, she had light green eyes.

"My name is Aikawa Nasba," a girl who looked slight older than me said, she had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Is it," the boy named Loki tugged hard on the dyed part of my hair, "really you?"

"Owww! Let go!" I said gripping hard on the boy's arm. I twisted his arm a bit.

"We're not use to someone," the girl known as Aikawa smacked the boy in back of the head, "of your status."

"It's nice meeting another Loki," Haruko said giving me a smile.

"You guys," I stood up, "can call me Ikol."

I walked over to Loki. It feels very strange to be in the same room with someone that has the same name as the other.

"So," I said pulling hard on both of the boy's cheeks, "it's been a long time, Loki the infamous trickster."

"It's about time!" the boy said giving me a big smile. "I thought you forgot about me back at the orphanage."

Mr. Raganork, was a very close friend of mine back at the orphanage, we would stick side-by-side. The orphanage was horrible so you needed a friend. I never saw him after that when I left. I let go of his face.

"So he hasn't been lying." Hauko said.

"That's a miracle." Mullin patted Loki in the back. "Also, Ikol, I've noticed your friends with Lavie."

"You know Lavie?" I asked looking at Mullin.

"Yeah, during that time when the Silvana sunk the Goliath." He replied.

"I remember hearing about it."

We became very fast acquaintances, friends if you can really believe it. I hope I can help these friends and the others.

* * *

"Maurice has given you and the other prisoners different times to go to the hanger. You go at 12 at midnight, and the others go three hours earlier than you." Loki said.

"It's very stupid if you ask me," Haruko replied.

"Do you know how the others are?" I asked sitting down on a bed.

"We can't tell you." Aikawa said sadly.

"Another stupid thing." Mullin said.

"Are you hungry?" Loki said sitting next to me.

"Not that much."

I looked at the ebony colored table. There was a three-course meal there, with the finest water, which was very pure. I wasn't in the mood to eat, especially if came from Maurice. I know it sounds childish but he's the enemy. Though as he sees it we're the antagonists and he's the protagonist. I see it differently though.

"The four of you can have some if you like." I said looking at Mullin he was sitting across from me. "Besides Loki here," I elbowed him, "makes it look obvious."

"Thanks, Ikol," Haruko said. She was standing in back of Mullin.

"Yeah thanks, Loki." Mullin said he looked grateful.

"You're all right, kid." Aikawa said. "Still why a guy would like their cousin- -"

"He's my adopted cousin," I said cutting her off. "I don't like him, for God sake he was my relative! Sort of anyway." I blurted.

The discussion ended with that. The four soldiers ate what was left; they did so very generously leave me some of the food. I learned that they were all drafted into this battle. So that's how they work now, I thought. I learned from Mullin that he was married and he couldn't wait to see his family.

Haruko was from where the girl workers were from; it's a small world. Aikawa is related to the captain of this ship. Also the second in command only comes to visit me once every other day, so I have enough time to cook up a plan, with the help of those who are supposedly guarding me.

"She has her own personal philosophy, guys." Loki said then breaking the silence as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Philosophy?" Mullin looked confused.

"Somewhat of a guideline for ones life." Haruko said.

"Exactly, like the saying, 'the early bird gets the worm.'" Aikawa explained. "if someone lives by that that means they do things early."

"Mine is, 'easy come easy go.'" Loki smiled. "I know it's stupid but it happens sometimes."

Haruko added to this interesting piece of conversation, "For me it would be, 'Tomorrow's another day,' which is true you never know what could happen tomorrow."

"Mine is, 'though the world may seem small, the sky is the limit,' it came from a poem I once wrote." I said smiling. "I really want a life in the clouds. Just to fly away and escape this world, find peace."

"But it almost seems impossible, doesn't it?" Mullin said.

"The sky is the limit, which means almost nothing is impossible." Loki said.

"Hey you guys," Mullin walked to the door, "I'll be back I'm gonna go see what the antagonist is up too."

"I bet he's asleep." Loki said looking at the ceiling.

"If he is," Mullin walked out the door, "then that means Loki here can go visit her friends."

"Hey, Loki," Loki said still looking at the ceiling, "remember that one time we met Hamilcal Valca and George Head?"

"Who could forget! That was one of the happiest days of my life!" I said laughing.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Someone knocked on the door, which startled everyone in this room. Loki was asleep on my bed. Haruko was drawing a rose, and Aikawa was humming.

"No more!" Loki shouted falling to the floor. "_Oro_?"

Haruko gasped at the knocking sound, then looked at her paper and frowned, "My flower…"

Aikawa stopped humming and walked to the door. "What lies beyond the farthest reaches of one's mind?"

"Exile." The voice replied. It was Mullin's voice.

"You can never be to careful." Haruko told me like if she read my mind. Then, opened the door. "Lot's of people here like to eavesdrop on another's conversation."

Mullin came back to report that the second in command did indeed go to asleep. We refer to him as S.I.C. or just, 'sic,' or 'the antagonist.' Either wat that's what he is.

"Let's go," Mullin motioned us forward. "Though we're going to have put you in the middle."

"We are guarding you after all." Haruko said.

"Let's go for it!" I said happily.

"That's the spirit." Aikawa said.

"Where are they anyway?" Loki asked.

"Down this far end of the hall." Mullin pointed across from us.

With that in mind we set off. The way they formed around me was like when you're guarding something of very importance. They surround you by all sides, covering the rear, sides, and the front. The four came up with fake lies to the other soldiers when they asked what they were doing to me. They simply said, 'Moving her to the other side. By order of the second in command.' Another one of my favorite sayings was from Loki he said I had to the bathroom and I was to have heavy security by my side.' That one made me laugh for some reason. Aikawa said it was mostly none of their business and the less they knew the better. After interruptions we arrived to the far end of the hall.

I took notice of the color of the hull it was in the silver/ metallic like color. It was a good choice but something else other than that would of made it interesting.

"We're here." Loki said elbowing me a bit to open the door.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I looked inside it was the same as the one where I stayed. It was fairly big. I looked at the people in the room; they were overwhelmed with joy I guess you could say. My 'guards' brought me in, and closed the door behind them.

The force of weight brought me down on my body; they were hugs and very strong ones at that. I'm use to only one person hugging me but five? I did really miss them though.

"I'm really sorry you guys had to spend your Christmas here. I'll make it up somehow." I said muffled by bodies. Christmas was yesterday, and what a rotten Christmas it was.

"It's all right." Alvis was the first to get off. "You can make it up on New Year's."

"We missed you, yellow eyes." Dio said then getting up.

"Don't worry about." Lavie then reassured me. "Welcome back."

"Glad to have you back, Miss Ayo!" Anna and Reani said smiling.

Loki, Haruko, Aikawa, and Mullin, greeted everyone in this room. Reani was glad to see Haruko and vice-versa. Mullin and Lavie talked about small things. The normal things, Lavie even asked Mullin and his family to come visit them after this thing was over. Though everyones attention was mostly on Alvis, Dio, because they remember the whole, 'Exile' incident.

"Where's Claus?" I asked after everyone got to know each other.

All there was to reply was just silence.

Something didn't seem right, why weren't the answering. Though the guards said that they couldn't tell me, at least clue would be good. Is he dead? Is hurt? Did they put him in a different room? It was all these and more that ran through my head.

"Claus," Alvis looked down when she told me, "he's over there." She pointed to a bed at the edge of the corner.

From only to three people came very soft sobs, you really needed to have a ken sense of hearing to hear them. I the first two came from Lavie, and Alvis, but the third one was a mystery to me. I looked at Anna; she had her head down. I always thought Anna was the strong the type, but I guess I thought wrong this time.

I looked at everyone else and they all nodded for me to go. Haruko pulled Alvis and I ran, I felt tears run down my cheek, I never felt scared so helpless in all this time, but now I do, I just wanted to hide, but I can't not know. I made it to where Claus was sleeping.

"Hey, Claus." I felt my voice break.

Claus was asleep. He wore very tight bandages around the side of his head. His right arm was also wrapped in bandages. He wasn't wearing his work clothes, instead he had this white shirt on, and since the covers were white you could tell he was wearing pants. They were dark so I guess they were black. He was in great deal of pain, and I don't there was anything I could do to help.

I sat on the floor and put my hand on Claus' left hand. I just sort of sat there stroking his hand. If I talked I would burst into tears and I didn't want that right now. So the only thing I could do was pray. I prayed for the safety of my crew, the nice guards, Lavie, Dio, Alvis, and Claus.

Something touched my hand and I looked at the bedside, it was Claus. I felt some sorrow disappear from me.

"Hey," Claus said with some effort, "long time no see."

"He did this to you didn't he?" I said looking at him.

"It's nothing serious," he tried to laugh, "really it's nothing."

I sat on his bed holding his hand. His eyes no matter what, they never changed, it was always those same kindhearted eyes.

"_Watashi gozen genni sumimasen_!" I said softly. "I really am."

"Don't be, Loki." He smiled.

"I'll protect you, Claus." I said trying to smile. "That's a promise."

"Okay," he said. "_Watashi koigokoro temae_. I really do, Loki."

"I do too, my Immelman." I gripped his hand tighter.

"Your hand's they're cold."

"I know."

I pulled my hands away and put them oh his stomach; it felt as though there was something under there.

"Ow, Loki, ugh. Can you put them somewhere else." He was whimpering in pain.

I did the exact opposite though. I gently pulled the shirt up, without trying to hurt him in any way. I gasped, he had bruises on his stomach, and some long strips of cloth were wrapped around it. S.I.C. had taken it too far. I'll get my revenge, I thought, we just have to strike when the time is right.

"I do!" I heard someone squeal and I immediately put my hands to the side.

Lavie was crying with tears of joy. I told Claus I would be back. Dio was just as equally happy as Lavie was.

I ran over to everyone and just felt confused.

Alvis tugged hard on my shirt, so I kneeled down a bit. "He just proposed to Lavie."

I felt myself giving a big smile. I held the soon-to-be Elaclaire family. I hugged them with all my might, till I felt my arms hurt.

"Wonderful!" I said. I let them go and ran back to Claus. "Claus guess what? Dio-sama proposed to Lavie!"

"It's about time," he whispered softly, "you don't know how many times he's asked me to help."

"I think it's wonderful though, at least they won't be lonely, they'll have each other."

"I don't think Dio knows what he's gotten himself into. You know what I mean…"

I did know, which made me laugh. I kind of wondered what their children would look like.

"Nine months of hell?"

"Sort of."

I heard footsteps after that. They grew louder as they came closer. Someone tapped my shoulder, it was Loki. He looked at Claus and gave him a friendly smile, he looked sorry for him though.

"So this is the son of Hamilcal Valca?" Loki asked staring at Claus.

"Yeah, he is." I said looking at Loki. "Oh," I put my arm around Loki, "this is Loki Raganork!" I smiled.

"Another Loki," Claus tried to laugh. "So you guys knew my father?"

"Back at the orphanage. Your fathers taught us to love the skies." Loki said seriously. "He was a good man."

"Loki's let's go!" Aikawa instructed us.

"I'll see you later Claus." I said kissing the side of his cheek.

"See ya later, Claus Valca." He smiled and we both left.

We arrived back to my cell. For right now life in the clouds seems pretty good, for everyone that is.

"Hey, Loki?"

"What is it, Mr. Raganork?"

"I'll go back with you guys, and work with the Ayo mob."

"You don't really - -" but I was cut off.

"I want to." Loki replied. "My old man wanted to, so I'll take his place."


End file.
